Meddlesome Jutsu
by smartcat
Summary: When some people just don't know when to stop meddling. Dead OR Alive. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when I procrastinate during my studies.**

**T.T gah…I really don't want study *sniffle***

**Well, I hope this oneshot (might turn into a two-shot) entertains you. It sure kept me distracted ;)**

* * *

~~Meddlesome Jutsu~~

"Sasuke," Naruto growled, keeping his arms in front of him in a defensive position. "Come the fuck home."

"No."

"Sasuke," the blonde grit out more forcefully, sage eyes narrowed. "You are _going_ home."

"No."

Everyone stood panting in a circle around the pair of shinobi. Both sides remained fixed to their stations on the battlefield as they watched Sasuke and Naruto circle each other for the thirtieth time. No one dared interrupt the two men. They all knew that this moment in time was the final hit, the one that would push either side to victory. Smoke billowed somewhere from behind but the shinobi paid it no mind. All eyes were trained on watching the pair, either from perches in trees or from a lower vantage point set on the ground.

Madara's undead army stood to the side as the masked man sat upon a tree branch, his gaze centered on the two bloodied and bruised shinobi. He had faith in his descendent. Confidence in the young man that did not waver; he knew that today his dream of dominating the world would at last come to fruition. Once Naruto fell, his fellow ninjas would soon follow. A smile crept its way onto his face as he watched the two boys circle one another once more. Just a few more minutes…

Naruto pressed his feet into the earth beneath him as they completed another revolution. "You are coming home, bastard."

"Hn."

Sasuke spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground before wiping his cheek of the remaining red residue. Naruto watched his hand, gaze affixed to how the limb slowly returned to its defensive post in front of the Uchiha. Sighing to himself, the blonde let his sage mode dispel before letting his hands drop.

"What the hell do you want me to do, teme?"

The Uchiha growled, "Leave me alone!"

"Other than that." Naruto rolled his eyes as a light wind blew at them, causing a few spikes of shock blonde hair to flitter in the breeze.

Sasuke's gaze flicked towards the movement before returning to his target's unguarded position. Red eyes glowed darkly as he spoke venom laced words. "Fight me."

"We've been fighting for two hours now!" Naruto objected, hand coming up to rub his sweaty forehead. "You know I can't kill you. And trust me, it's not because I can't. I don't want to kill you!"

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, a drop of blood falling from his left eye as he glared hatefully at the blonde nin.

Naruto sighed as he looked upon Sasuke's face. The other man's features were still set in a mask of anger and hatred. Madness played within his eyes and it seemed that indeed there was not a shred of humanity left inside the man. His shoulders slumped as his hands dropped to his sides, body weary from the fighting and years of chasing that all boiled down to this moment. "And you don't want to kill me either."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a chuckle falling past his lips. "I have every intention of killing you."

"Then how come you haven't done so already?" Naruto raised a brow, crossing his arms as he did so.

The Uchiha stilled, frowning to himself.

He was not really able to comprehend it either.

For _some_ reason, whenever he spotted a weakness in Naruto's defense…where he _knew_ he'd be able to strike a fatal blow…he always paused. Even if it was for a few seconds, that short lapse was enough time for the blonde to shield himself from an attack.

He had had fifteen of those openings during this battle, of which he took none.

:::

Kiba cracked his neck as he sat atop Akamaru, watching Sasuke and Naruto, his fellow shinobi circle each other like a fox and wolf. To his left stood Sakura and Hinata, fear and worry depicted clearly on their faces. Two feet away stood Kakashi, his good eye trained on the fight too. Kiba tilted his head when he saw the jonin's brow angle downwards. Turning his head back to the fight, Kiba tried to follow Kakashi's gaze to its exact location. His eyes nearly bulged out when he saw what seemed to be pink dust sprinkling over the two fighters.

:::

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up, trying to decipher where the sweet smelling particles were coming from. The Uchiha growled as the dust landed on his clothes, coating him in a powder of sakura blossom pink. His eyes scanned his opponent, red eyes narrowing when he didn't recall Naruto forming any hand signs. Had he somehow managed to weave them without him seeing?

"Is this some sort of jutsu?" Sasuke hissed venomously, trying to brush the pink dust from his sleeves.

Naruto sneezed loudly before trying to shield his face with the front of his jumpsuit. He gave his head a visible shake, eyes squinting to keep the dust from flying into his irises. "It ain't me, teme! I thought it was you!"

"It's not!" Sasuke growled out, "Does this look like something I would do?"

"Hell if I know!" The blonde grunted, the lower portion of his face still covered, effectively muffling his voice a bit. "I thought it might have been one of your damn genjutsus!"

Naruto tried to brush the bothersome dust off his clothes but the damn stuff just stayed put, as if glued to him with some invisible paste. Sasuke sneezed as he inhaled some of the pink dust, blinking madly as it crept into his eyes and nose. He tried moving out from beneath the freely falling particles, but the dust just followed him as if it had a mind of its own.

:::

"Neji!" Kakashi ordered the shinobi standing to his left as he uncovered his sharingan in efforts to try and make out who was casting this jutsu. "Find out where that pink dust is coming from!"

The Hyuga needn't be told twice. Training his eyes towards Sasuke and Naruto, he folded his hands together before letting his birthright come forth. "BYAKUGAN!"

The veins in his face protruded from beneath his skin as he scanned the horizon, sky and field. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He could find no point of origin for this strange phenomenon. Scrunching his nose, he turned his head towards Kakashi and sighed. "I cannot detect anything, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired jonin tensed, his eyes trained on his two students. What the hell was going on?

:::

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto sneezed again as he vainly tried to scrub the pink dust off himself. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Sasuke hissed. A cough erupting from his throat as another bout of dust assailed his air passage. "How did _your_ idiot of a brain conclude that this was _my_ fault?"

"Because!" Naruto sputtered, "If you would just come home and listen to the people that _love_ you, we wouldn't be here right now!"

Suddenly the raining dust stopped, and just as quickly as it appeared…it vanished.

The two shinobi blinked at each other, realizing from the other's appearance that the pink dust had somehow healed all their cuts and bruises and somehow managed to repair all the rips and tears in their clothes.

Another interesting thing Sasuke noted was that for some reason…his body now felt extremely hot. The clothes on his back were nearly scorching him!

"Fuck!" He heard Naruto exclaim.

Looking up from his inspection of himself, he saw the blonde wrestling off his jacket, throwing it to the ground like it was poison. Off flew the shinobi headband and the black mesh shirt, with Naruto's sandals following quickly behind.

His skin felt as if it were bubbling beneath the fabric of his clothes! Unable to bear the searing heat any longer, Sasuke quickly grabbed for his collared grey shirt and tugged it off, throwing it the ground.

:::

"What the hell are they doing?" Tsunade yelled from atop her summoned slug Katsuyu. Beside her Shizune shrugged her shoulders and Shikamaru only grunted. Even he didn't know what to make of this situation. One minute the two were fighting, the next they were stripping off their shirts as if burned. He glanced up at the cloudless sky suspiciously. Something…or _someone_ was intervening.

:::

Panting, Sasuke rested his palms on his thighs as he stared at Naruto. The blonde was severely flushed and breathing laboriously, his sapphire eyes almost fully lidded as he rolled his head to the side. An odd sensation passed through the Uchiha's body as he eyed a drop of sweat cascade down the blonde's throat and roll down his lightly muscled chest. Feelings long since buried and thought forgotten slowly boiled to the surface, causing the Uchiha to take one fearful step back.

No!

He had severed these feelings long ago! Threw them out! Discarded them beside Naruto's unconscious body at the Valley of the End!

"Damn it!" He yelled, burying his fingers in his hair and shaking his head furiously from side to side.

Naruto looked up, watching the Uchiha quiver a few feet from him. The other shinobi was sweating rivers, his body shining like a beacon as the light reflected off of him. His heart suddenly clenched, shooting a pain like none he had ever felt before through his body. As he clutched his chest, something tightened in his groin causing him to audibly gasp.

:::

"Gaara," Temari said, looking up to her brother who was hovering over them on a platform of sand, "Something isn't right."

The redhead grunted. Jade eyes fixed to the two men standing in the middle of the circle that the allied shinobi alliance had created. He slowly glanced around the ring, eyes finding the other kage scattered around. Neither of them seemed to be taking a step forwards to intervene.

"Hn."

"What should we do, Gaara?"

Looking down at his sister, the kazekage frowned. "We wait."

:::

The blonde staggered towards the Uchiha, falling as he reached him. "Fuck you, Sasuke." Groaning he grabbed Sasuke by the fabric of his pants and pulled him down as he fell. "This is all your fault!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke panted, gritting his teeth as his erection rubbed harshly against his pants. What was happening to him? He had completely lost control over himself! All his mind was able to picture for some indiscernible reason was Naruto, completely unclothed and writhing on the ground! It was simply impossible! Where had these thoughts come from!

He ground his teeth together, fists clenched tightly as he shook his head furiously from side to side.

Damn it…

He knew where it came from.

It had been a fantasy of his long ago, when he had still been part of team seven.

A fantasy, mind you, that he hadn't revisited in over three years!

Shit, this must have been the effect of that stupid jutsu! He would never be thinking of this sort of thing in battle! It was just impossible! Maybe…_maybe_ he had imagined fucking the blonde in his moments of weakness back at Orochimaru's lair. He flinched as memories of masturbating on his bed to the thought of thrusting into his best friend resurfaced in his mind causing him to groan hoarsely.

Hearing Sasuke emit such an animalistic sound made Naruto's inside's tremble. The tightness in his groin began to spread through his legs. What the hell was going on? Why the fuck was he getting an erection in the middle of a battlefield?

"Shit," Naruto hissed as he tried to stand and only achieved a rubbing of his groin against the hard dirt floor. "Stupid teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke seethed, grabbing Naruto by his shoulder and forcing the blonde to catch his gaze. "Don't. Talk."

Not another word. Not even a sigh. He was quickly approaching the end of his rope! If Naruto continued to moan and groan on the ground like that, he wouldn't be able to hold back. It was like all those feelings he had locked away all of a sudden came back, ten times more potent than before!

He wanted him. So fucking bad.

And he couldn't turn it off!

Naruto winced as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position; one eye trained on Sasuke's shaking shoulders. It occurred to him that this was his best chance at trying to get through that wall the Uchiha had built up. Sasuke looked as if he was barely able to keep it together! So licking his lips, the blonde decided to ignore his arousal and try to focus on something that was more important to him than anything in the world.

"Why won't you come home?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked, eyes narrowed so thinly that he resembled a snake ready to strike.

Gulping, Naruto disregarded the heated glare and pressed onwards. "That's not an answer, Sasuke! I know all about what the Elders did! And I agree with you! What they did was horrible, they had no right! But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on innocent people!"

"YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND IT!"

LIKE HELL I DON'T!" Naruto yelled back just as fiercely, grabbing Sasuke's bicep and pulling the other shinobi forwards. "I LOSE EVERYONE! MY PARENTS, THE THIRD HOKAGE, J-JIRAIYA! I WAS LOOKED DOWN UPON NEARLY MY WHOLE LIFE! NO ONE LOVED ME! NO ONE CARED IF I LIVED OR DIED! YOU GOT TO FEEL THAT LOVE, BASTARD! BE GRATEFUL YOU HAD IT! SOME PEOPLE DON'T EVEN HAVE A MEMORY OF HOW THAT FEELS!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed, snatching Naruto's forearm in his tight fist. The blonde winced at the severity of the hold but did not let his gaze waver. "IT'S _BECAUSE _I KNEW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! SEE? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Grabbing the blonde's other wrist; Sasuke pushed the younger man down, locking his hands over his head.

"So you will deny me and everyone else a chance at happiness?" Naruto murmured, his eyes locking with Sasuke's swirling sharingan. "You hate me so much…that you would destroy everything I long for? H-have I not suffered e-enough for you?"

Sasuke's lips thinned as he watched the moisture in the blonde's eyes gather.

"Sakura loves you," Naruto said hoarsely, "And I love her…"

Sasuke winced. Hearing the dobe voice his feelings for the annoying rosette didn't hurt any less than it did back then. At that precise moment, the sharingan suddenly disappeared from the Uchiha's eyes.

But it wasn't by any of his choosing.

He blinked harshly, feeling his hate and anger diminish from a raging fire to a ball sized flame. Suddenly, everything that had been eating at him day in and day out suddenly vanished. As if someone had taken an eraser to his pain and rubbed it away to leave behind only slight traces of an ache. Refocusing his eyes, the Uchiha stared at the blonde beneath him.

"…But I don't mind if she chooses you. Because you are my best friend, and I would do anything for you."

Sasuke lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. For some reason…his heart felt extremely heavy. A feeling he hadn't felt ever since he left to join Orochimaru. "You're still such an idiot."

"Hey," Naruto growled, "I'm pouring out my heart and soul over here. A little less mocking would be nice."

Grunting, Sasuke pushed his knee between the blonde's legs, parting them slightly as he leaned forwards. Naruto's eyes widened as a pleasurable tremor ran through his groin. "Have I ever shown signs of wanting Sakura by my side, romantically?"

"Well, no." Naruto scrunched his nose.

A part of him suddenly wanted Naruto to understand.

Why he wanted the idiot to get it now was as mindboggling as why he was currently sporting an erection so hard and hot it could melt butter.

"Who did I spend all my time with?"

Naruto paused, not quite understanding where the Uchiha was going with this. "Me."

"Who the fuck did I nearly die for twice?"

"Now wait one damn minute, teme –"

Sasuke glared, "WHO?"

"Me."

"Have you ever thought why?"

"Because you're my best friend!" Naruto said automatically, exasperation evident on his flushed face.

"That's what it was at first, yes." Sasuke growled lowly in his throat. "But not why I did it later."

Naruto furrowed his brow, slightly distracted by the pleasurable sensation emitting from his nether regions as Sasuke's knee pushed into his groin. He tried to shift but Sasuke moved with him as if trying to keep him from retreating.

"Damn it, bastard! Stop pushing into me, I can't think!"

"Why?" Sasuke growled, leaning down towards Naruto's ear. "Does it feel bad?"

:::

Madara glared up at the heavens. Something had broken his hold on the young Uchiha. He glared down at the two men, sharingan directed right at the pair.

Sasuke was nearly lying atop the other shinobi and it didn't look like he was about to sever the other ninja's throat.

This was not good.

:::

Heat flared through Naruto's face as he shifted his gaze to stare at a rock a few paces from him. A slight breeze blew from the south past by them and the blonde felt goosebumps rise on his bare skin. Though he wasn't so sure on whether it was because of the breeze.

"I think Sakura knew, which was why she always hit you."

Turning his gaze back to Sasuke's face, Naruto noticed something strange.

Those eyes.

They looked different and yet…so familiar.

Then it came to him.

This was what Sasuke's eyes had looked like before Orochimaru had placed the curse seal on his neck!

The Uchiha pressed his knee into Naruto's arousal again, growing impatient. He knew the idiot wasn't very bright, but he did all but spell it out for him. "Dobe."

"I don't know," Naruto mumbled, scrunching his nose.

Sasuke mentally growled. Okay. One more clue and that's it. If he still didn't get it, then fuck it all.

"Sakura's most important person was me. Your most important person was her –"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "_You're_ my most important person."

Sasuke frowned. "I thought you said you loved Sakura."

"I do."

"But _I'm_ your most important person?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Dobe," Sasuke nearly closed the distance between them, his breath brushing against Naruto's lips as he spoke. "Your most important person is the one you love the most."

"But you said I was your most important person back at the Valley of the End!" Naruto said quickly, his brain trying to make sense of the puzzle pieces that were slowly aligning.

"I did."

"But then…" Naruto swallowed thickly, "Does that mean y-you l-love me?"

"Hn." Sasuke let his hand travel up Naruto's chest to come up and cradle the shinobi's chin. "Now the only question is…who do you really love more?"

:::

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura murmured, eyes trained on her teammates.

The jonin sighed, having long since given up trying to comprehend the sudden atmosphere change between the two. He had a high suspicion that it had to do with the rain of pink dust from before. It must have dampened Sasuke's rage so that he could finally listen long enough to hear what Naruto had to say. And if the Uchiha's anger was suddenly snuffed out…that meant all the other emotions that he had buried deep within him where finally able to rise to the surface. Like his feelings for Naruto. Which _would_ have been a plus if it didn't look like he was about to _rape _the young shinobi.

"Sensei," Sakura repeated, "Why is Sasuke touching Naruto like that? Is it some sort of jutsu? I haven't ever seen anything like it."

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pant pockets and turned to look at the worried kunoichi.

"Do you remember," he started, "Back when Sasuke was still part of team seven…how Naruto and Sasuke were?"

Sakura scrunched her nose, "You mean how close they were?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well…they were like brothers."

The jonin sighed. It Sakura continued to lie to herself than there was no point in explaining to her what was going on.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "You first need to realize one very important thing about Sasuke."

"What?" The medic nin asked, green eyes wide and desperately trying to retain everything her teacher was telling her.

"Why hasn't he really tried to kill Naruto yet?"

"B-but he has!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Not really, Sakura. Not like he _really_ tried to kill you."

:::

"I love Sakura," Naruto mumbled, his eyes wide with realization.

Sasuke winced inwardly, despising the former female member of his team even more, now that his raging erection was so heavily set on plunging into the blonde. He wanted him so bad right now. It was quite incomprehensible really. Even throughout their whole talk, he still felt his cock throb within its fabric confines, begging for release as he carefully listened to every single word the blonde uttered.

"I love Sakura," Naruto repeated before licking his lips and locking his eyes with Sasuke. "But I can't live without you."

Time seemed to stop for the Uchiha as Naruto continued to speak.

"Back at that bridge, I told you so," the blonde shifted awkwardly underneath the older shinobi. "I said that you were either coming home with me or we were both going to die…simply because…I can't imagine m-my life w-without yo –"

Naruto's last word was cut off by Sasuke's mouth claiming his lips. The kiss was rough, demanding and completely mind blowing. Teeth nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, pulling it down and causing a groan to rumble forth from the blonde's mouth as his erection rubbed wonderfully against Sasuke's bare stomach, creating a friction that was most welcome and deeply desired. Parting his lips, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and let the Uchiha plunder his mouth.

It was pure bliss. To feel him so close. Sasuke just couldn't get enough. A fantasy he thought impossible was suddenly coming to life, three years after he dreamt it! He hungrily let his tongue rove over the recesses of Naruto's mouth. Committing every single dip and turn to memory. Another moan escaped from the blonde as Sasuke rubbed their tongues together creating a heat that they both felt right down to the tips of their toes.

When Naruto was no longer able to deny his lungs the air they craved, he pushed away from the heady kiss and gasped, taking in a huge breath.

After a minute or so, he let his head fall back against the earth, groin throbbing.

"It's always you," he smiled to himself as he let his fingers trail down to Sasuke's shoulder. "You…who manages to steal all my kisses."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "I plan on stealing much more than that, dobe." Sharingan now returned, Sasuke brought it to life as he quickly formed the hands signs necessary for his jutsu. "AMATERASU!"

"Hey," Naruto nervously said as the black flames circled the two of them. "W-What are you doing, teme?"

"Making sure no one sees something I've wanted to do to you for a long, _long _time."

:::

Kiba's jaw dropped down as the black fire suddenly flared up, shielding his eyes from whatever pornographic scene was about to take place. Beside him Hinata was as red as a ripe tomato while Sakura just gaped, eye twitching.

"Oh god," Neji pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to dispel the image he just saw. Unfortunately, the black flames of Amaterasu didn't quite work on the Byakugan.

"I'm guessing they are going to have sex now." Sai smiled tilting his head to the side.

Sakura slowly turned her head to the side, fist forming within seconds as her eyes glowed red with rage. "SHUT UP!"

The smile quickly disappeared off Sai's face. Quickly, he pulled out a scroll and drew a hawk upon the white surface. He just barely missed getting mangled by the distraught women as he took to the sky, hand clutching his chest. "That was close."

:::

"This is _why_ I said we should have let the First mix the ingredients," Itachi glowered as he stared down from the heavens, watching with distaste as his brother threw off Naruto's pants. "Look what that Snake did!"

"They said make it potent," Orochimaru waved his hand, leering at the scene below. "So I made it potent."

"When I said make it potent," Minato cried, hands covering his eyes as he yelled into the direction where he thought Orochimaru was, "I MEANT THE AFFECTS OF THE JUTSU ON THE SHARINGAN!"

"Well I did make that potent too," Orochimaru grinned, "I just thought, why not make it interesting for us to watch too?"

"You despicable human being," Fugaku growled, fists at his sides. "Why on earth would I want to watch my son fornicate with another man?"

"Sasuke's fucking Naruto?" Minato said, horror stricken. Taking his hands away from his eyes and braving a look down, Minato's eyebrows angled downwards almost immediately. "HELL! NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T LET THAT UCHIHA TAKE YOU! BE A MAN! TAKE _HIM_ INSTEAD!"

"Wow," Jiraiya said, eyebrows raised as he gazed down at the pair, "I didn't think he'd swing that way…or use _that_ technique on Sasuke either."

The third hokage just sat in his chair, shaking his head. "And I thought my generation was bad."

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, "You will not! DO you understand? NO! NO! BAD SASUKE!"

"What is going on?"

All the men turned to find standing amongst them the one woman who had the power to make the afterlife a miserable hell.

"Kushina!" Minato smiled widely, grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her away from the portal that let them gaze into the world of the living. "Let's go visit your great aunt, hm? We haven't seen her in ages!"

As the two left, the rest of the Konoha nin looked back through the window. Itachi cringed, covering his eyes.

He had no particular desire to see his younger brother fuck like a rabbit in heat.

No desire at all.

"Kami," Fugaku said hoarsely, covering his eyes and turning away from the portal. "Itachi, do not tell your mother."

"My lips are sealed."

"I don't know what the rest of you are complaining about," Orochimaru grumbled as he lecherously gazed down from above. "You wanted me to remove the madness from the sharingan and so I did…no one ever said I couldn't have fun with it too."

"How did you ever even think of doing something so risky?" Fugaku glared, arms crossed in front of him.

"Oh trust me," Orochimaru drawled, "That son of yours didn't need much of a push from me once the negative effects of the sharingan were removed. He'd been boning the blonde in his head for years."

"Impossible!"

"Nope," Orochimaru smirked. "Caught him jerking off in his room with a clone that highly resembled the blonde down there."

Fuguaku sputtered, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He turned furiously towards his eldest son, finger pointed accusingly. "You made him this way."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Sure, father. I made Sasuke gay."

"AND that's all my stomach can take," Jiraiya turned away from the portal and blinked furiously. "Fugaku…don't look."

Of course when you say don't look, that's the first thing the person does.

"MY EYES!"

* * *

**Yeah…so that's it. Don't know if this should be considered crack or what. **

**If you guys want a lemon scene, I can make this into a two-shot.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the huge response on the first chapter! As per request I have brought you a lemon. **

**A few of you asked why Orochimaru was with the rest of the dead shinobi. Here is why: they are in the afterlife. There is no hell or heaven in my version of the 'shinobi afterlife.' It just is. Also…once there, each shinobi reverts to their appearance when they were around 25 years of age. Hope that cleared up some confusion.**

**ATTENTION: Lemon put back**

* * *

~~Meddlesome Jutsu~~

"Whoa, teme!" Naruto cried out as his dirt stained orange pants were briskly removed in one ardent tug.

Sasuke growled from low in his throat as he flung the bothersome trousers over his shoulder. Eyes hungrily consuming the shapely thighs while his fingers worked on eliminating a pair of troublesome boxers. Pupils dilated, he feasted upon the truly remarkable sight.

"Gah!" Naruto screeched, hands clamping over his aroused manhood in efforts of shielding himself from the Uchiha's animalistic gaze. Shit…why was his dick standing up again? And of all times now! "Damn it," Naruto tried to push Sasuke off himself with his leg.

One goal in mind: hide himself from those all seeing eyes.

The Uchiha grunted, grabbing Naruto's wrists and pulling them away from the object of his current obsession.

"I-I don't k-know why it's doing t-that!" Naruto babbled, embarrassed and thoroughly flushed from head to toe. "It's o-only happened t-twice before!"

Sasuke stilled. Eyebrow quirking upwards as he studied the red faced shinobi. "What do you mean?"

Naruto squirmed on the earthy floor, cerulean eyes focused determinedly on the few blades of grass that had survived their previous stomping during the battle.

"It." Naruto grumbled, "Standing up like that."

A smirk grazed the contours of Sasuke's face as the older shinobi leaned down slightly and took the hardened length into his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You mean this?"

Naruto's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Sasuke's fingers ran across his heated member. The adam's apple in his throat bobbed as he forced himself to swallow. "Y-yeah."

"Naruto."

"What?"

Sasuke let his fingers trail down the sun kissed thighs while his eyes demanded attention from the blushing blonde. "When your cock gets hard and hot it mean you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To get fucked."

:::

"Get Hiashi Hyuuga here immediately!" Tsunade bellowed from atop her summoned slug.

Shizune's red face turned upwards to gaze at the Hokage somewhat questioningly. "Lady Tsunade?"

"What is it?" The thin lipped woman said once two of the ANBU disappeared to bring the aforementioned Hyuuga to her.

"Don't you think we should just…wait?"

"This might be a trap," Tsunade growled, arms crossed and brows furrowed. "Sasuke isn't an opponent we should take lightly. Assume the worst in order to be prepared."

Nodding her head somewhat slowly, Shizune turned her attention back at the crackling black flames of Amaterasu. Wondering if indeed the Uchiha had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

:::

"You are such a moron," Sasuke mumbled as he flung his pants to lie alongside Naruto's discarded ones.

Naruto blustered, "Well excuse_ me_ for not being a complete and utter pervert! How was _I _supposed to know that this is what Jiraiya meant by boner! They should have named it differently! Not my fault I was expecting my bone to pop out of my skin like Kimimaro's had!"

Blue eyes widened into saucer-like plates as he witnessed the Uchiha's boxers slide down a pair of shapely calves.

Open mouthed he stared at the extremely large and thick cock standing at attention between Sasuke's legs. "Y-you've got a big boner."

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

:::

"I do not see how this is the least bit necessary!" Neji proclaimed while he activated his Byakugan. Then he turned his head to stare ahead at the black flames of Amaterasu, face red with embarrassment.

"We have to take everything into consideration," Kakashi said evenly, arms crossed over his chest. "Though I am pretty confident in the fact that Sasuke isn't going to kill him. Tsunade still wants constant surveillance in case this does end up being some sort of trap."

Sakura glanced at the slug sitting comfortably on her sensei's shoulder and sighed.

"Wow," Hinata whispered as she stared at the black flames, Byakugan activated.

Neji paled and grabbed for his younger cousin, "Hinata!"

"S-sorry."

:::

Naruto was trying desperately not to cry out as Sasuke suckled his neck while two ivory skinned hands worked his nether regions, turning him into a sticky malleable mess. He could feel something leaking from his dickhead and wondered what the hell it could be. Sasuke didn't seem to be all that curious about it. In fact he was using that warm, sticky liquid as a lubricant. Trailing the stuff over his length with one hand while the other was busy squeezing and massaging his swollen balls.

Another moan rumbled from his mouth as Sasuke's fingers pressed into the underside of his head, one digit rubbing hard against his slit. His back arched off the ground upon feeling another squeeze.

"You like that. Don't you, dobe?" Sasuke murmured into his ear before letting his tongue flick against a soft earlobe. Incoherent words tumbled from the blonde's mouth making Sasuke only double his efforts. He needed Naruto to cum at least once before he'd be able to fuck him good.

Cum was an excellent lubricant and would look wonderful smeared alongside that tight hole he so hungrily desired to fill. Just the single thought of being inside the blonde made his insides tighten with desire. Grunting he lifted his mouth and crashed it down on Naruto's lips in a mind numbing kiss.

:::

"They are now kissing," Hiashi said, cheeks slightly tinged red.

Tsunade nodded. "Anything else?"

The leader of the Hyuuga clan flushed scarlet. Surely the Hokage didn't mean for him to give her all the details? It was uncomfortable as it was staring at such a display, let alone narrating it!

"U-uh…"

"Details, Hiashi! Is the Uchiha forming hand signs? Does he have his sharingan in place? I need to know what's going on!"

Hiashi blinked, trying to keep his face blank. "His hands are…occupied."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the shifting Hyuuga clan leader. "With what?"

"Naruto's…genitalia."

"Oh."

:::

"Ahh," Naruto moaned, bucking his hips into Sasuke's fist while tangling his tongue with his equivalent. It felt so good. The friction, the pressure, the scorching heat weaving through his chakra channels like a slithering snake. He couldn't get enough of it. Sasuke's hands were simply made of gold.

"You will cum for me," Sasuke panted after pulling away from the kiss. Gliding down the already sweat glimmered body, the Uchiha parted his lips and engulfed the throbbing head into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the most sensitive part of Naruto's whole body.

With a loud yell of pleasure Naruto sat straight up, eyes nearly bulging out as his whole body reveled in the shocks and spasms of his orgasm.

:::

Kiba sat atop Akamaru, mouth wide open in shock.

"Please repeat that, Neji?" Sakura said hoarsely.

"Never."

Sai shrugged his shoulders, having long since come down from soaring through the clouds. "Sasuke jut put Naruto's di—"

"AHHH! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kiba clamped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

:::

Naruto collapsed onto the grass, arms spread as his breathing tried to even out. That had been the most intense feeling he had ever had. Absolutely mind blowing.

Sasuke however, was nowhere near done. Parting Naruto's legs further, he gathered all the sticky fluid and began to rub it downwards. His hands trembled with anticipation as he worked.

"Nngh," Naruto shifted, feeling the other shinobi's fingers press against his hole. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing you."

"For what?" Naruto asked dubiously, blue eyes losing a little bit of their lusty glaze.

"Penetration."

"Huh?"

Sasuke growled, "It will hurt a hundred times less if you're already slick when I enter you."

Naruto leaned against his elbows and hoisted himself up slightly. Eyes centering on the leaking cock connected to Sasuke's eager body. "FUCK NO!"

"What?" Sasuke stopped what he was doing, slightly surprised by the outburst. "What do you mean 'fuck no?'"

"That thing," Naruto pointed at Sasuke's dick with a shaky finger, "Is NOT going in me. Are you insane? Things don't go in there! They only come out!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke returned to his earlier labor of prepping Naruto's ass. "Your point?"

"That is NOT going in."

"Hn."

Before Naruto could voice any more protests Sasuke pushed his finger through the puckered hole and aimed it directly at a particular gland.

Precision courtesy of his swirling sharingan.

"Ahhhhhh—nngh!" Naruto jerked, eyes squeezing at the unexpected wave of pleasure. "Fuck…what was that?"

Sasuke smirked, watching as Naruto's eyes slowly opened to gaze at him in wonder. "Me. Penetrating you."

"Teme," Naruto gasped before licking his lips. "Do that again."

"I fully intended to."

:::

"Gaara," Temari shifted uncomfortably as she looked up at her brother. "Do you think that scream…was…you know…"

Face matching his hair, Gaara uncrossed his arms and blinked. Twice. "Yeah."

"Right." Temari robotically pivoted her head forwards and stood rigidly in her spot, skin the shade of the sky at Suna sunset.

:::

Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out of the puckered hole, watching as Naruto hungrily engulfed his digits. The pants and moans were clearly signs of readiness.

Signs that the Uchiha was _very well_ versed in reading now.

Removing his fingers from the supple flesh he gripped his own erection, spreading his precum generously over his length. Then positioning himself at the entrance to nirvana, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass cheeks firmly.

"Lock your legs around my waist, dobe."

Naruto was only too happy to oblige.

With sharingan dancing through his eyes, Sasuke plunged into the blonde with one quick thrust. The pressure created by the tightness was pure and utter bliss and the Uchiha had to bite down on his lip in order to prevent himself from crying out in rapture.

"FUCK, TEME!" Naruto shouted, "THAT HURT!"

The blonde glared up at the older shinobi only to have his anger blow away like a cloud during a windy day. The look of unadulterated bliss upon Sasuke's face evaporated the pain away until it no longer lingered. A small smile spread its way across Naruto's face as Sasuke remained unmoving, eyes closed.

"Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You are my most precious person."

A moan passed through the Uchiha's lips at Naruto's words. Simple as they were they meant the whole world to him. Leaning down he opened his eyes and met with bright blue that rivaled the heavens themselves. No judgment. No anger. Just understanding.

Of everything.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

With that Sasuke began to thrust. Naruto leaned upwards slightly and pulled the Uchiha into a kiss. Their tongues darted out to meet with the other almost instantly upon contact. As Sasuke buried himself balls deep within Naruto's passage, the blonde let his tongue rove over the expanse of the raven haired shinobi's mouth. His tongue grazed over teeth, cheek and tongue. Hungry and wanting desperately to commit everything to memory. If there was ever something he wanted to learn fast, it was what made Sasuke melt. He moaned into the kiss, ass clenching around the hot cock snug inside him.

It felt good. Filling in a way that he couldn't describe with words. And god every time Sasuke pushed into that certain something inside him…he saw stars of white.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Sasuke moaned after breaking off the kiss. He tightened his hold on the blonde and buried his head in the other man's neck, thrusting eagerly into the constricting heat. Naruto panted loudly at each of Sasuke's thrusts, vocalizing his pleasure for all ears within a mile radius to hear.

Thrust. Thrust.

The sound of sweaty skin slapping together.

A drawn out groan emitting from Sasuke's mouth as Naruto pushed himself back onto his cock, impaling himself with unabashed eagerness.

"Ahhh—Sa-suke!" Naruto cried out, tightening his legs around the Uchiha's waist. "F-faster! So g-good! Ahh—nngh!"

"Feels good in there, yeah?" Sasuke panted as he quickened his thrusts. "Cock feels good, yeah?"

"So good!" Naruto moaned, thrusting downwards just as enthusiastically. "More!"

Sasuke's hips were a blur as he moved; his chakra leaking into Naruto in blue wisps of crackling light. Interestingly enough, Naruto's chakra began to leak as well. Mixing and swirling with the powerful crackling blue. The degree of pleasure intensified twofold and both shinobi were suddenly left wordless as they simultaneously peaked. Cum spurted forth from Naruto's cock, the white sticky substance engrained with beads of red chakra. Sasuke's release was just as forceful. He released a stream of cum, blanketing Naruto's walls with its hot, stickiness. It too contained globules of blue sparkling chakra that continued to spread far beyond the reaches of the orgasm.

Completely spent Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, breathing heavily in efforts to suck in as much needed oxygen as he could. Never in his whole life had he ever had such an intense and powerful orgasm. With the few remaining ounces of strength he had left, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's panting body and nuzzled into the younger man's neck.

"Mine."

:::

Shikamaru listened to Hiashi convey the details of what he saw and looked up at Tsunade. The fifth Hokage was attentively listening to every word coming from Hiashi's fast moving lips.

"—and the two chakras fused right above them like a cloud. Taking shape of what appeared to be the Kyuubi but blue with red chakra billowing out from its chest—"

Turning his head, Shikamaru looked out at the still crackling flames of Amaterasu. Something significant had just occurred. He was certain of it.

The only problem was he wasn't sure what.

:::

Orochimaru swallowed difficulty, "Uh oh."

Jiraiya, the only other remaining shinobi in the portal room straightened up in his seat, eyes looking questioningly at his companion. "What do you mean 'uh oh?'"

"Just that. Uh oh. Meaning—I didn't take _this _happening into consideration." Orochimaru blinked then shook his head. "Oh well, it'll be fine."

"What will be fine?" Jiraiya asked, growing more nervous.

Orochimaru grinned, "Oh nothing."

* * *

**I feel like this could branch out into a full blown multichapter story. But I'll leave that decision up to you guys. This story could certainly evolve. I've already gotten a few ideas of where I could take it. So let me know. Should I leave it as is, complete as a two-shot? Or should I expand on it and make it more?**

**Either way, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews and favs are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my most wonderful and amazing readers! As you may have noticed, I have put back all the lemons I had taken out simply because I am tired of fanfiction being a big fat BUTT. If this story gets removed, you can still find it on my website. There is a link to it on my profile page.**

**Also, I have some wonderful fanart drawn for me by ShippoKawaii from deviantART. You can find the picture she drew for me on my website as well!**

**Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

~~Meddlesome Jutsu~~

As soon as the spiraling flames of Amaterasu vanished from sight, Tsunade's brows creased further down her nose. With a powerful leap from her station atop her summoned slug she hurled herself at the spot where both Sasuke and Naruto now lay on the cold ground completely unconscious. Behind her, Shizune and a group of medical ninjas, with equipment ready to assist, followed quickly with well hidden expressions of curiosity and anticipation.

All within a blink of an eye Tsunade was at the young shinobi's side, grabbing Naruto's limp form and pulling him close to her chest. A clearing of a throat alerted her to the presence of the Jonin that was once responsible for the two unconscious individuals.

"Grab him and follow me," she ordered Kakashi before straightening and disappearing from sight.

Doing just as he was told Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's naked body from the ground and took off behind her with the rest of the medical unit trailing after him.

:::

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kiba repeated excitedly as he watched the Hokage leap out of sight. Akamaru barked in answer, tongue hanging out of his mouth in the frenzy. Kiba jumped off the canine's back and whistled before turning to look at the worrying kunoichi whose stomping feet were leaving deep impressions in the dirt pavement.

"Yo, Sakura," he grumbled. "Calm down, you're going to make holes in the ground! What if I step into one of them and twist my ankle?"

"We have to follow them!" Sakura stated before grabbing for the back of Kiba's collar. The young shinobi barely had time to take a deep breath before his shirt started to choke him around the neck. Clawing at his throat he watched with bulging eyes as Sakura grabbed hold of Sai's ear (startling the ex root member) and quickly began dragging the both of them in the direction the Hokage had went.

Just as curious as Sakura, Hinata quietly trailed behind the flailing arms and legs of Kiba and Sai with a thoughtful expression on her face. On her left walking at the same pace was Ino, an unreadable expression on her face.

"This is so crazy," Ino spoke allowed.

Hinata shyly nodded her head in agreement. She was just about to make a comment when all of a sudden Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards.

"Quick!" The kunoichi exclaimed, "Sakura's started running! We'll lose them if we keep up at this pace!"

Raven hair flying through the wind Hinata managed to blurt out a quick, "O-okay!"

:::

"Minato!" Kushina suddenly shouted, pointing at her husband's arm. "Your hand!"

Minato, who had previously been engaged in a very one sided conversation with his in-law, suddenly looked at his hand only to have his bright blue eyes nearly roll back into his head.

"What the hell?" He stood up, knocking over a small wooden table as he did so.

Kushina stared in disbelief as her husband's hand began to fade in and out of view.

"Something's wrong," Minato said, mouth agape in disbelief.

"No kidding!" The redheaded woman bellowed. "Your damn hand is disappearing!"

:::

Madara stared down at Kabuto from his perch on an oak branch, his displeasure hidden by the mask he wore on his face. Sensing his presence, Kabuto looked up from his map of the 'war zone' and fixed his glasses, eyes as analyzing as ever.

"Madara," he spoke fluently, his voice dripping with honey. "I did not think you would be back so soon."

"Was that some trick of yours?" Madara growled, leaping off his branch and landing a foot away from Kabuto. "That cursed powder from the sky? Do you know what you've _done_?"

Immediately Kabuto's face turned blank, this information being news to him even with the hundreds of pairs of eyes he had on the battlefield. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play with me, Kabuto." Madara snarled, "I could end you within a second if I wanted."

"I have no doubt about that," Kabuto answered back without hesitation. "However, that does not change the fact that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Madara paused, sharingan and rinnegan accessing the shinobi in front of him with unshielded scrutiny. He breathed in deeply through his nose in an effort to calm himself down once he realized that indeed Kabuto had nothing to do with the matter, as was evident from his evenly beating heart and a jutsu he had swiped from a deceased Kage a couple of years back.

"If that wasn't you," he spoke slowly, "Then who else could have cast it?"

Kabuto's head tilted to the side with unbarred curiosity. "What happened?"

"Sasuke's gone."

"He's been killed?"

"No," Madara shook his head, sharingan spinning. "He's been taken."

:::

From outside the large caramel colored tent, Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips issuing out the last remaining orders. "Ino, raise the barrier!"

At the given command Ino nodded her head and instantly began forming the appropriate hand signs to put up the fourth and final barrier around the tent. She along with another set of five shinobi were responsible for maintaining the last defense around the tent where both Sasuke and Naruto now lay completely unconscious. Hinata had been assigned to the second barrier, one ring away from her.

Sighing, Ino lifted her hands in the air and let the chakra flow freely from her palms. Within minutes the final barrier was up, thus creating an impenetrable fortress that would keep all occupants within the four walls safe from any forces on the outside.

As an extra precaution, Tsunade had ordered fifteen shinobi including Sai and Kiba to stand around the barriers as added defense.

They were taking absolutely no chances.

"Stupid Sakura," Ino grumbled to herself as she stared longingly at the tent. "She always gets everything."

From within the tent a loud sneeze issued forth along with the sound of clattering metal bowls and Shizune's exclamation of 'Sakura! Be careful!'

Sucking in her cheeks, Ino quickly averted her eyes as a small smile plastered itself onto her face.

:::

Fugaku stood straight like a post with his brows furrowed, quietly watching his hand fade in and out from sight. Deciding this was all somehow the fault of the blasted snake man, he turned on his heels and began marching down the hall back to the observatory where he knew Orochimaru was. He was just about to turn a corner when he nearly collided with a speeding red blur. Side stepping just in time he leaned against the wall only to have his hand go right through the surface.

"Fugaku!"

Pulling his arm out of the wall the head of the Uchiha clan turned to blink owlishly at a panting and red face Kushina Uzumaki.

"Your arm is disappearing!"

"I am quite aware of that," Fugaku's voice rumbled.

Minato cleared his throat, waiting for both his wife and friend to turn around.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him expectantly.

"When did you notice that your hand was disappearing?" Minato asked, all serious.

Fugaku pursed his lips. "Maybe five minutes ago…maybe a little more."

"Hm," Minato furrowed his brow, eyes downcast in thought. "I wonder if it's a si—"

"I am almost one hundred percent positive that it's a side effect of Orochimaru's blasted concoction!" Fugaku cut in. "We should have let the first Hokage mix the ingredients like the Third had suggested!"

"You know how hard it is to wake the First," Minato pointed out, "He falls into those deep sleeps that last for days, no matter how hard we try to wake him. Besides, we were running out of time."

"Nevertheless," Fugaku retorted, "Orochimaru's meddling resulted in the homosexualizing of our sons!"

"What?"

The sound of Kushina's furious voice caused both men to suddenly go rigid. Fugaku's whole face paled while Minato carefully began to back away from his wife as stealthily and quickly as possible. The whole while both men had their eyes locked together in silent communication.

'_You didn't tell her?'_

'_Of course I didn't! Do I look like I want to die all over again?'_

'_Shit.'_

"What did you say?" Kushina's voice rang out as her fiery gaze directed itself at the frozen stiff Uchiha, red hair billowing behind her like an angry dragon ready to strike.

"I-I-I...uh….uh..I-I—"

As if feeling this interrogation would result in a fruitless waste of energy, Kushina dug her nails into two arms and began dragging the two grown men down the hallway to the observation room; all intent on finding Orochimaru and beating the truth out of him if necessary.

:::

Tsunade gnawed at her bottom lip as she stared at the two unconscious shinobi lying in makeshift beds a few feet away. Sakura and Shizune were busily bustling about the tent, getting bowls of water and clean bandages ready while Kakashi stood by the mouth of the tent, head angled in thought. As Tsunade stepped closer to the two beds she peered directly into Naruto's face, taking in the bruised cheek and split lip. Nonetheless a look of peace and serenity hovered over the young blonde ninja. Something that had been missing from his countenance ever since the Uchiha left the large, swinging jade doors of the village.

Turning her head to the side she let her gaze wash over the other battered shinobi. He too was sporting an array of cuts and bruises to match his counterpart. Pale skin filmed over with a layer of dust and dried blood from the long hours spent on the battlefield. _We've got you now, Sasuke Uchiha. _Tsunade mused to herself; _let's see if Madara can get past this barrier_.

"All ready, Lady Tsunade." Shizune called lightly, bringing the brooding Hokage out of her reverie.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade moved her head from side to side letting her neck crack before rolling up her sleeves. Chakra began to form in the palms of her hands as she drew closer to the two shinobi. However as soon as her foot passed over the two foot mark, a dome of swirling chakra sprang up flinging her back with an alarming amount of force. Startled, Tsunade blinked in surprise and stared at the barrier now shielding both Sasuke and Naruto from her reach.

Sakura was first to put words to the thoughts running through each of their minds.

"What the hell is that?"

:::

Stomping in through the entryway, Kushina hurled both Fugaku and Minato into the observatory before rushing at the quickly paling Orochimaru standing in the corner. Grabbing the skinny man by his equally skinny neck she began to squeeze.

"What in heaven's name did you do to my family!"

Orochimaru's eyes bulged as he fought to gain some precious oxygen for his lungs, his fingers clawing at the iron grip his was being held captive in.

"Speak!" Kushina thrashed him like a puppet, eyes blazing with anger, "Why are you staying silent!"

"Kushina, darling." Minato coughed, effectively acquiring his wife's attention. "You are choking him."

"Is that a crime?" She shouted, furious.

From behind her, Jiraiya stepped into her line of sight. His long white hair tied back with a crimson ribbon. "Well no, not anymore since he can't simply _die_ any longer."

Kushina nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

"But," Jiraiya stressed. "At the same time…he can't talk while you are crushing both his windpipe and voice box."

A look of realization dawned across the fiery kunoichi's face and immediately her grip on the serpent's neck dropped away. Orochimaru instantly took in a deep breath as he fell to his knees, hands coming up to rub against his abused neck.

By this time Fugaku had come to stand and finish off the semicircle around the ebony haired shinobi. Arms crossed over his chest he stared in disgust as Orochimaru slowly got back his bearings.

Patience wearing thin, Fugaku crouched down and growled like a vicious cat. "Any day now."

Swallowing the accumulating saliva in his mouth, Orochimaru closed his eyes and unhurriedly got to his feet.

"Now," Jiraiya said, nose scrunching. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

**Hope this chapter was to your liking!**

**I basically have everything mapped out and the storyline drawn for this fic. There are a few things that I still need to figure out but that's okay.**

**Review and Favs are greatly appreciated!**

**-Smartcat **


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot express how sorry I am for this incredibly late update. **

**Trying to find time to update any of my stories is really proving to be an almost impossible feat. There is just so much studying I have to do, not to mention going to work, that I hardly have any time to think anymore. But that doesn't mean I have given up on my stories!**

**I will update LTBL as soon as some free time pops up. The next chapter is a climax chapter so I need a good amount of time to write it. **

**Hopefully this update can put some of that fire out.**

* * *

~~Meddlesome Jutsu~~

"There was a little something else," Orochimaru began to say, eyes directly cast at the ceiling overhead while his ebony orbs admired all the light fixtures as if they were one of the most dazzling things he had ever seen. "Ah…a side effect that may or may not have occurred, depending on your spawn's behavior."

"Spawn?" Kushina growled loudly, disliking the pale man's choice of words. "Who the hell are you calling _Spawn_?"

Not missing the tightening of one strong, female fist, Orochimaru gulped and innocently lifted his hands to his face as a makeshift shield.

"No one!" He blurted, only realizing now that maybe he should choose his words a little more carefully if he wanted to preserve his neck in its current state.

"Indeed," Fugaku sneered in return. Calling his child some of spawn was a direct insult to him if anything and would warrant a complete and painful beating in the very fast approaching future.

Sighing dramatically, Orochimaru let his hands cross at his chest before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"When I extracted chakra from both Minato and Fugaku, it contained traces of chi from your ancestors going all the way back to the Sage of Six Paths. As a result, when the two shared themselves with one other, their chakras leaked out resulting in a mixture of both lines, each containing the chi of their ancestors. Now, along with their chi, was your chi. Undiluted, unhindered by the restraints of the living world. It began to fuse with both Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra, serving as an ovum if you will. The Kyuubi that was visible to all was the result of the fusion."

Minato narrowed his eyes, theories and questions piling in his brain to the heights of Mt. Fuji. "What are you saying exactly?"

"He is saying," A voice from across the room echoed, "That the Rinnegan is back."

All further noise was cut short as heads turned to stare at the approaching form of the first Hokage, his long red cloak billowing behind him as he stepped forwards.

:::

Tsunade stood to her feet, eyes not leaving the swirling chakra surrounding the two immobile shinobi. Between their two forms, as if feeding off their chakra was a growing ball of purple light, spinning so fast it was hard to even look at let alone peek within.

"What is that?" Sakura repeated once more, lip still trembling as her emerald eyes remained staring at the purple sphere of chakra as if held captive there by an invisible force.

"Good question," Tsunade retorted, brows creased as she continued to stare at the phenomena as well.

Kakashi peered at the swirling ball, deciding to try and get closer and feel for himself what sort of barrier would spring forth. Once he was within a two foot radius, a crushing force assaulted him, pushing him backwards as easily as a wind blowing a leaf from the ground. Almost missing his footing, Kakashi balanced himself upon one knee and inhaled deeply, frustration trickling down his sides like streams of sweat.

It's not going to let us get close," Tsunade growled, crossing her arms across her large chest. If neither of them could get close enough to see inside there was only one option left. "Get a Hyuuga here immediately!"

:::

All heads bowed as the first Hokage stepped into the small semicircle standing by the far left wall of the observatory.

"This child will bring back the Rinnegan," the first Hokage spoke; his voice penetrating right down to the very core of all those present. "And all this made possible by the fusion of the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans."

"I do not understand," Jiraiya shook his head, his white mane swinging from side to side. "How can these two even create a child?"

Orochimaru wrinkled his nose in exasperation. But in all honesty he wasn't surprised. Jiraiya had always been a little slow on the uptake, even when they were kids. "I _told_ you. The extraction I took from both Minato and Fugaku served as an ovum. Since they are not part of the living world, their essence is neither male nor female in its making. It's all just energy and chakra."

"But then why are they fading?" Kushina asked in confusion pointing to her husband's arm.

The first Hokage looked at the two men, "They are not fading," he responded. Warm brown eyes wrinkled at the sides as a small smile appeared across the Hokage's face. "They are merging."

:::

Neji stood beside Kiba, Byakugan activated and scrutinizing the vast battlefield where bodies of both friend and foe lay scattered across the blood soaked planes. To his right stood Sai, doodling on his scroll while sitting atop one of his painted tortoises, a look of heavy concentration displayed on his pale features.

Curious as ever, Kiba picked at his teeth as he took a gander at what Sai was so engrossed in. Once his eyes landed on the intermingled forms of his close friend and fellow shinobi, he grew slightly green around the gills. A cough erupting from deep within his chest cavity causing all within a five meter radius to jump at the perplexing sound.

"Dude," Kiba turned his head away, disgusted. "You are messed up. You know that?"

Sai looked up from his drawing, a confused expression on his face. "I thought Naruto would appreciate this." He replied innocently. "He was always mentioning this 'bond' he had with the Uchiha. I thought I would just commemorate it in a drawing he could hang up somewhere and look at whenever he felt upset."

"I doubt he'd want to stare at that." Kiba said, shivers going down his spine at the thought.

Neji grimaced, one eye accidently catching sight of the painted scroll. "You know that it's not to scale. Right, Sai?"

The ex root member grinned, "I know. Naruto's dick isn't that big. I just wanted to make him feel better."

Slapping a hand across his face, Neji shut his eyes tightly.

That had not been what he meant.

Memories of the gay lovemaking forever burned into his mind's eye.

"Neji!"

The small group looked to where the voice had come from, all on alert. Kakashi was quickly approaching the trio, beckoning the shinobi to draw near. Nodding to himself, Neji quickly jumped into action, closing the distance between himself and the jonin in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" He masterfully asked.

Kakashi sighed, "I need you to come with me. Activate your Byakugan."

Nodding, Neji replaced his Byakugan and sprinted after the jonin, determination set in his battle worn features.

:::

"Merging?" Fugaku repeated in shock.

The first Hokage nodded in affirmation. "The two of you will slowly fuse together and return back to the world of the living as the child with the Rinnegan."

"How is this even possible?" Kushina rubbed her forehead in disbelief, not knowing which string of unfeasible to grab onto first.

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "It wouldn't have even been a thought in any given normal situation. However, this jutsu is only able to work due to the fact that there is a rift existing now between our two planes because of Kabuto. Once he cast the forbidden jutsu, our hand came into play. As he extracts souls from our world, we can send souls back down."

"Correct," the first Hokage nodded, "That is why you are now fading in and out of this world. Slowly, the two of you are being reborn as one down in the world of the living. At the end of the cycle, you will disappear from this plane and reappear down below as the child born with the Rinnegan."

"Are you saying this war will last until this child you speak of is capable of using his Rinnegan?" Minato paled. Images of bloodshed and innocent lives being lost plagued his features as his mind reverted back to the days of war.

The first Hokage rubbed the back of his neck. An unreadable expression playing across his features. "It's a possibility."

"This is absurd!" Fugaku growled as he threw his hand in the air.

"However," the first Hokage stressed, "I have a plan on how we can access the Rinnegan before then."

"And dare I ask how you plan on doing that?" Fugaku rumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. This situation finally taking its toll on his fried nerves.

"That is where your wives come in to play," the first responded.

"Me?" Kushina's eyes bulged.

The first Hokage nodded, "Yes. You."

:::

Neji stood inside the guarded tent, slack jawed at the sight before him. "What the hell is that?" He pointed at the sphere of chakra swirling between Naruto and Sasuke.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Tsunade said as she took a step closer to the chakra sphere. "Every time one of us gets too close, a forceful barrier sends us back. I want you to tell me what you see inside that sphere."

"I can't see anything," Neji replied in shock. "It's j-just black."

"What do y-you mean?" Tsunade faltered, "You can't see inside?"

Neji nodded his head slowly. "Something is blocking me from gaining access within. All I can say is that whatever is going on in there is sucking up a lot of chakra at an incredibly fast rate. It's like something is growing inside there, but I can't see what."

:::

"You and Mikoto will try and penetrate into the world of the living."

Kushina furrowed her brow, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Orochimaru butt in again, enjoying this more than he should. "Since you have a direct line to Naruto and Mikoto has a direct line to Sasuke, you can penetrate into their world by gaining access to their dreams. The dreamscape is a world that is neither part of the living nor part of the dead. It exists in between."

"You will have to gain access into their dreams and have them learn how to access the Rinnegan through their child. The one big problem we have is Sasuke."

"Why?" Fugaku asked, growing more concerned and uneasy with each word passing through the Hokage's lips.

"He is fighting against Naruto at the moment," the Hokage reminded. "After he wakes, he will revert almost completely back to the way he was before the jutsu was cast. He may want to use the Rinnegan to annihilate the Leaf as well as the allied Shinobi forces."

"That fool!" Fugaku snarled and lifted his fist, slamming it hard against the wall only to give a small yelp of surprise when his fist went through the wall as smoothly as water.

Minato looked up at the first Hokage, brain whirling at an incredible speed. "So when we are born as this child, we will have no access to our past memories, correct?"

"I'm afraid so."

Jiraiya paled. "So what you are trying to say is that the whole world rests on the single hope that a mother can convince her rebellious son not to do something stupid."

"Correct."

"Shit."

All heads looked towards the door in unison to see Itachi Uchiha standing there, arms hanging at his sides like a rag doll.

The young Uchiha hung his head in despair. "We are so screwed."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!  
Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**

**If you'd like to see any characters or something interesting happen just let me know. I have a lot of wiggle room with this plot so almost anything can happen ;)**

**-Smartcat**


End file.
